kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Advenutres of Dinosaur Train
''Kids World's Adventures of Dinosaur Train ''is the Kids World's Adventures TV series created by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube and Google Drive. Episodes All episodes of Kids World's Adventures of Dinosaur Train (TV Series) are followed in every Kids World's Adventures movie By 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. Seasons Specials and TV films 1. Pteranodon Family World Tour Adventure 2010 - This special includes the season 1 episodes Pteranodon Family World Tour, Gilbert The Junior Conductor, Confuciusornis Says, Tiny's Tiny Doll, Iggy Iguanodon, Shiny Can't Sleep, Kenny Kentrosarus, and Don and the Troodons. 2. Dinosaur Train Under The Sea 2010 - A one-hour special including four season 1 episodes: Elmer Elasmosaurus, Carla Cretoxyrhina, Paulie Pliosaurus and The Amazing Michelinoceras Brothers (Subsequently, the corresponding second episodes in each half-hour show were Dinosaur Block Party, Train Trouble, Elmer Visits the Desert and Dad's Day Out). 3. Dinosaur Big City 2011 - A musical television film version of the four part season 2 opening episode, Dinosaur Big City. This film marked many changes to the show, including a new Time Tunnel, a new version of Dr. Scott's "Dinosaur Discoveries" segment, new songs, Buddy's voice is lower, and slightly different animation. 4. Dinosaurs A-Z 2012 - Based on the song Dinosaurs A-Z from "One Smart Dinosaur". Tiny has an enormous idea to gather all the dinosaurs in the song from Apatosaurus toZigongosaurus and have them sing the song together at their celebratory picnic. It includes 4 episodes and gather all dinosaurs, including old friends, Jack (Einiosaurus), Ned (Brachiosaurus), Mr. Corythosaurus, Derek (Deinonychus), Iggy (Iguanodon), Kenny (Kentrosaurus), Larry (Lambeosaurus), Oren & Ollie (Ornithomimus), Morris (Stegosaurus), Velma (Velociraptor), Perry (Parasaurolophus) and a whole lot of new dinosaurs. 5. Dinosaur Train Submarine Adventure 2013 - This underwater event includes the season 2 episodes Otto Ophthalmosaurus, Shoshana Shonisaurus, Maisie Mosasaurus, and''A Sea Turtle Tale'' (Subsequently, the second shorts corresponding to these four were King Meets Crystal, All Kinds of Families, Date Night, and Rocket Train). 6. Dinosaur Train Nature Trackers Adventure Camp 2014 - The opening episodes of season 3: Adventure Camp: Rafting, Adventure Camp: Mountain Climbing, Adventure Camp: Ziplining and Adventure Camp: Canyon Hiking. 7. Dinosaur Train Zeppelin Adventure 2015 The final episodes of season 3: Zeppelin: Waterfall, Zeppelin: Atoll, Zeppelin: Pangaea and Zeppelin: Crater. The Episodes Are Going To Be Followed In Every Kids World's Adventures Movie By 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Trivia * Alvin, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs Bunny, Garfield, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters are back will guest star in this new film. Gallery Littlefoot_and_the_Dinosaur_Train_Logo.png 20151012_182504.jpg 20151103_072224.jpg 20151103_072233.jpg 20160111_161748.jpg 20151012_181929-ANIMATION.gif 20150627_164510-ANIMATION.gif 20160111_161434-ANIMATION.gif Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off TV series Category:TV series